This is why we don't keep secrets
by Agent of Gallifrey
Summary: Set after 1.6 (FZZT). What really happened the night after Simmons jumped out of the Bus? And what might have happened as a result? This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it kind of sucks. Rated T just in case (mild swearing). Fitzsimmons, maybe a minuscule amount of Skyeward if you really what there to be.
1. Chapter 1

Skye was having a perfectly normal day until about lunchtime. The team had gotten a new case for the Welcome Wagon and were currently on their way to a tiny little town in Alaska when the scientist asked to have a word with her.

Jemma Simmons was a quiet but brilliant girl - she and her partner Leo Fitz were the youngest people to ever graduate from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. She spent most of her time in the Bus's lab, where she and Fitz would create new weapons and other various gadgets that none of the rest of the team could quite understand, so Skye was slightly surprised to see Simmons knocking on the door of her little bedroom-type-thing.

"Hey, Simmons. I thought you were down in the lab? Where's Fitz? Jemma? What's wrong?" For Skye had just noticed the tears streaming silently down the biochemist's face.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you?" she said, her voice shaking slightly. Skye nodded, and Simmons walked in and shut the door behind her. As the scientist sat down on the bed, Skye noticed that she was fiddling with something in the pocket of her white lab coat.

"So?" said the hacker. "What's up?"

Jemma was silent for a long while. Finally, without looking up, she withdrew the thing that was in her pocket and handed it to Skye. She immediately recognised the long white piece of plastic in her hand. Looking it over, she saw a display in the middle with a little pink plus.

"Oh, Jemma. You do know these things aren't always accurate, right?" she said, looking up at her friend.

"I did a blood test, too, and… it came back positive. Skye…" Her voice trailed off, and Skye put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Simmons collapsed into her arm and began to cry, not loudly, but violently, with heavy sobs shaking her whole body. They sat like that for a while, until Jemma's tears had subsided enough for her to speak.

"Do you have any idea how far along you are?" questioned Skye.

"Almost six weeks." Skye thought back to six weeks ago, and realised with a start that that was then Simmons had contracted the strange alien virus that had almost killed her, and she had jumped out of the plane in order to spare the others' lives.

"It was only one time," she continued, "right after Ward took me back to the Bus. Fitz and I, we were talking, and…" her voice cracked.

"Does Fitz know?" asked Skye quietly.

"Do I know what?"

Both girls jumped. Fitz was standing in the doorway, staring down at them.

"Fitz!" cried Jemma, immediately sitting up and attempting to discreetly dry her face. She shot a look at Skye, who quickly shoved the pregnancy test in her pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for you, you weren't in the lab when I finished lunch. I just thought I'd ask Skye if she'd seen you. Do I know what?" he repeated.

"That, uh… That Simmons has, uh, fixed the Night-Night gun. She took off the extra ounce for Ward."

"Did you now?" said Fitz, clearly impressed. "He'll be pleased."

"Yeah," replied Simmons. "So why were you, uh, looking for me?"

"Oh," said Fitz. "I was, uh, just worried, when you weren't in the lab…" His voice trailed off, and he looked a little embarrassed. Skye, glancing between the scientists' faces, thought it was quite adorable that Fitz was so protective over Jemma. Even though they had been practically inseparable beforehand, ever since Simmons had attempted to jump to her death Fitz paid more attention to her than was normal.

"But, anyway," he continued, clearing his throat, "Coulson wants to see us all. He's called for a meeting in five minutes."

"Thanks, Fitz," said Jemma. "I'll be along in a minute." Fitz nodded and left, and Jemma walked over to Skye. "Don't tell him, okay? Don't tell anyone. Please."

"You got it. But Jemma," she called, as the scientist had turned to leave. "I get why you haven't told Fitz yet and all, but… why did you tell me, of all people?"

Simmons walked over and hugged Skye, catching her by surprise.

"Because," she said, "after Fitz, you're my best friend."

Skye smiled and hugged her back. She had never had a best friend before.

Coulson's "meeting" turned out to be more of an "I-have-no-new-information-do-you?" gathering. Once it had been decided that they weren't actually doing anything, everyone left and went their separate ways; May to the cockpit, Skye and Ward to their rooms, Coulson to his office, and Fitzsimmons down to the lab.

"Hey, Jemma, did I tell you about a new idea I had for the Night-Night gun?" said Fitz as they were walking down the stairs that led to the cargo bay. "I was thinking we could put the dendrotoxin in a grenade, that way-"

"Fitz?" said Simmons, cutting him off.

"Yeah?" he said, stopping and turning to look at her.

She had no idea what to say, how to tell him. She hoped he would be happy about the news, but what if he wasn't? What if he didn't want anything to do with raising a kid? How could she be sure he would even want this baby? _Do I even want this baby?_ she thought to herself. This would mean having to turn her whole life upside down. She would have to stop her work at S.H.I.E.L.D, live in a normal house, have a normal job, live a normal life. Surely, she could decide no, she wasn't ready for her life to change so drastically just yet. She could take care of this without ever having to tell Fitz… _No._ She put the thought from her mind just a quickly as it had come. However many things would change because of this baby, it was _hers_, hers and Fitz's, and she knew there was no way she would ever be able to kill it. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it now.

"Um," she started, still unsure of how exactly to break this to him. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

His smile slowly faded, and a confused, worried look crossed his face. "Sure, Jem. What's the matter?"

She had just opened her mouth to answer when the alarms started blaring and the plane shook violently. Simmons lost her balance and would have fallen, had Fitz not managed to catch her. After helping her back to her feet, he ran back up the stairs shouting.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked Ward, who had just appeared at the top of the steps.

"Looks like we're headed right into a storm," he answered. "We thought it was just bad turbulence but it turns out a bolt of lightning's fried our electrical systems. May can't take it off autopilot, and if we don't regain control soon we'll be going down for sure."

"I can help with that," said Fitz, who was already running into the lab to grab his toolbox. "Jem, I'm sorry. What were you gonna tell me?"

"Nothing, just go fix the plane!" she cried. He ran off and disappeared with Ward to go repair the Bus. Jemma was slightly relieved. Now she would be able to put off telling him a little longer, though it was a small comfort, seeing as she still knew that she would have to tell him eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is my first ever fanfic (:D) so I'm sorry if the spelling/grammar's not the best. Also, just thought I'd make it clear, I DO NOT IN AMY WAY OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (as awesome as that would be). I only own this story, and I hope you like it. Sorry this wasn't on the first chapter, I'm still getting used to how this site works.**

They all stood around the table in the meeting room staring up at the screen, which had a picture of a rather violent looking man wearing an orange prison jumpsuit.

"This is Andrew Roberts," said Coulson. "Murderer with a long history of violence, and he's just escaped from jail. Our new mission is to track him down and recapture him," he finished, and Fitz looked uneasily at the man on the screen.

"But I thought we were going to Alaska?" said Simmons.

"Change of plans. Once Fitz repaired the electrical system we got a call from HQ telling us to turn around and head for Chicago. Seems that Roberts' escape is a slightly more pressing matter."

"So why did they put us on this case?" asked Skye. "Like, I get he's kind of a sketcher, but shouldn't the Chicago police department be tracking him?"

"They would, but there's something strange about Robert's escape from prison. When the guards called the prisoners for breakfast he wasn't in his cell, but investigations showed no sign of a break out; no tunnel, door still intact, there was no damage whatsoever to the cell. As far as we can tell-"

"Don't tell me," May commented sarcastically.

"- he seems to have simply disappeared, teleported out of jail."

Everyone stared at him in stunned silence. It was Skye who finally spoke up.

"An unregistered Gifted?"

"Most likely, though if he's connected to the Clairvoyant he may have technology we've never encountered before. In either case he's gonna be dangerous. May, how long until we land?"

"Best case scenario, one hour. Given that there are no more storms headed our way." Coulson nodded approvingly.

"Good. That'll give us some time to try and figure this guy out. Fitz, I hope you're up for a challenge."

The engineer looked up at the mention of his name. "Yes sir, of course."

"Good thing, too. If this guy really can teleport you'll need to figure out a way to contain him. Simmons," Coulson said, turning to look at her, "we're gonna need you and Ward in the field for this one."

"What? Me? Out there, trying to catch the dangerous teleporting murderer?" She looked uneasy about something that Fitz couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Coulson. "If this guy really can teleport we'll need to get a DNA sample from him and analyze it as soon as we can. Maybe he's gifted, but maybe he's got something else on us, and we need to know what that might be as soon as we can in order to capture him."

"What are you saying?" asked Fitz. He had a pretty good idea of where this was going, but that didn't make him like it any more. "You don't think he could be… I mean,-"

"Yes," confirmed Coulson. "There's a definite possibility of him being alien."

Fitz watched as Skye and Simmons exchanged meaningful looks, as though they knew something and were keeping it from the rest of the team. He wished he knew what was going on. He noticed that Jemma had been preoccupied for the past few days, and he could tell something was wrong. Still, he had to focus on the mission now. _You can't let her distract you_, he thought, _not if you want to figure this out._ It was true. Leo had no clue how to contain a man who could teleport; he was going to have enough on his hands without having to worry about Jemma too.

"Well," Coulson said, breaking the silence. "That's settled, now let's get to work." He left the room, followed immediately by Ward and May. Fitz stayed behind, hoping to talk to Simmons and Skye.

"Hey, Jemma, that thing you were going to tell me earlier-" he started, but was cut off.

"Fitz? I'll be down in the lab in a minute, i just need to talk to Skye really quickly. You'd better hurry up, you've got a lot to work out in the next hour. Go on, I promise I'll only be a minute." She was smiling, but her eyes showed clearly that something was troubling her.

"Okay," he agreed hesitantly, and marched off to the lab. As he left he could hear the two women whispering urgently behind him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Right now, he had a much bigger problem ahead of him.

"You still haven't told him." It wasn't a question. Skye was merely stating a fact.

"Clearly not. But I was going to! It's not my fault the plane had to get struck by lightning! I was just about to, I just… Skye, what am I going to do?" The scientist had an obvious note of panic in her voice. Skye thought it was strange that someone was asking her, of all people, for advice.

"Well, one thing's certain. You can't go into the field like this. I mean, did you see that guy? His arms were as thick as my neck! If he finds out anyone's trying to arrest him, I have a feeling he would kill them on the spot. Definitely looked like a 'shoot now, shoot again later' kind of guy."

"Yes, I agree that he's rather intimidating. But you are not answering the question at hand! What do I do?!"

Skye would very much liked to have told her to figure it out herself, that it wasn't her fault Jemma had gotten into this mess, but she could never do that to her friend. Instead, she said, "Look. I know you don't want to screw up the mission, or whatever, but I think that the thin human growing inside you is more important. I know you didn't plan this, but like it or not, you're responsible for another life, and part of that responsibility is keeping him or her safe. So screw the mission. Just tell Fitz you're pregnant and you're set. Once he finds out the only way you're getting out there is over his cold dead body. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts. Either you tell Fitz, or I will. Now get going, it's only 45 minutes until we land." Skye watched as the other woman walked out the door and headed for the lab. _Honestly,_ she thought, _with 2 PhDs you'd think she'd have the sense not to go on a dangerous field mission of she's pregnant._ Clearly, however, she seemed to care more about her job than her unborn son or daughter, though Skye couldn't understand why. _Is this what working for S.H.I.E.L.D does to people?_

Jemma couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood off on one side of the lab, leaning against the counter, watching fitz work, and silently scolding herself for continuing to keep her secret from him. She knew that it was only for her (and the baby's) safety that Skye wanted to keep her out of the field, but she also knew that if she came forward and confessed it would likely screw up the mission for everybody.

"So, maybe if I can find a way to scan and isolate- Jem?"

"What?" The biochemist was brought back to reality at the sound of her name.

"What's going on?" asked Fitz, almost accusingly. "First you go missing after lunch, then you're sharing strange looks with Skye - don't think I didn't see that - and now you're just completely out of it. What is wrong with you today?"

"Sorry," she said, as she tried to think up a decent excuse. "I guess I'm just nervous about this Roberts guy." _God, why do I have to be such a bad liar?_

Fitz looked like he was about to argue this, but just them the lab door slid open.

"Simmons," said Ward, "Coulson needs you and me in his office now, he's gonna give us the mission plan. And Fitz, he wanted me to tell you there's only 10 minutes 'til we land."

"Right. Thanks." He immediately turned back to his work.

As Jemma followed Ward out of the lab, she realised that she had missed her last chance; there was no going back now. Once she was off the Bus, there was no way of knowing what might happen to her. She could be hurt, captured, or even killed; and if that was the case, she would die without ever having told Fitz that he was going to be a father. _Oh god,_ she thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Skye watched in disbelief as Jemma followed Grant Ward out of the Bus's cargo hold. She had known that something like this was bound to happen, she knew she should have told Fitz about the baby herself, and yet… well, whatever happened now, Jemma had chosen not to tell Fitz, so Skye couldn't very well go up to him and say, "You know that girl who we just sent on a dangerous field mission? Yeah, she's pregnant with your kid." No, if Fitz found out anything about the baby he would stop at nothing to get Jemma back on the Bus and hidden safely away in their lab.

"Still, Skye couldn't just let her go, not without at least talking to her. She pulled the scientist aside just as she was about to step off the cargo ramp.

"Skye, what are you doing? I have to go, Ward's leaving witho-"

"No," she said sternly. "Whatever happened to telling Fitz so you don't have to go hunting down murderers?"

Jemma looked over at the engineer, who was standing stiffly at the top of the stairs. She sighed. "Just, please, don't tell him. I want to tell him myself when I get back."

"Jemma, if you go on this mission, you might not come back. Please, just tell-"

"I have to go." The scientist turned on her heels and ran off after Ward, already a good forty feet away. Skye took one last look at her friend before returning to the Bus's main cabin. She paused when she reached the top of the stairs and spoke to Fitz.

"She'll be alright."

"I know," he replied without looking at her. "But I'm telling you, if Ward lets anything happen to her, he's gonna have hell to pay. I'll see to that." He grabbed the railing and started down the stairs. Skye could tell from the intensity of his voice that he meant every word he had said.

_If you only knew, Fitz,_ she thought. _If you only knew._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Wow, this has gotten a lot of positive feedback (considering that it's my first), so thank you to everybody who's read and/or reviewed it. As I've stated before, I'm still getting used to how this works, so I thought I'd mention that this story is supposed to be told from multiple points of view (which will be marked by an extra space between paragraphs). Hopefully this chapter will be easier to understand, having been given that information. Enjoy!**

So far, the search for Andrew Roberts had proved unsuccessful. For the four hours they had been looking, Ward and Simmons had come up with nothing. Even Skye, who was hacking the city's traffic cam feeds from the Bus hadn't uncovered anything particularly helpful. Ward was on the verge of calling Coulson and telling him that the mission was a dud when something caught his eye. There, in the corner of the cafe they were sitting in, was a big, burly man who matched to picture of Roberts almost perfectly. He had only just sat down and was holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Simmons, on your five o'clock. I think we've got our guy."

"What?" she said, suddenly alert and starting to turn around.

"No!" Ward quickly spun her back to face him. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Just stick to the plan, remember?"

"Right," she said. "Sorry. Plan."

The plan, since Fitz hadn't managed to find a way to capture their target, was to use the Night-Night gun to knock him out and hope that it also rendered him immobile.

"Okay. You just sit here, and I'm gonna go up to the counter and pretend to order - he's pretty close, it'll be an easy shot. You just stay here and make sure you're ready to collect whatever you need; we don't know how long we'll have this guy."

Jemma nodded. Slowly, carefully, she withdrew her field specimen analysis kit from her bag as Ward started walking towards the counter. He was just about to grab his pistol and turn to shoot when he heard shouting from behind him. He spun around to see Roberts stand and pull something from his coat.

"No!" he shouted. "I'm telling you, I won't let you! No!" With one last cry of anguish, he hurled the thing he was holding into the air, directly towards the booth where Simmons had just stood up.

As the object flew through the air, Ward recognised it.

It was a grenade.

It was as if time itself has slowed around Grant. He felt his body pulling him toward Simmons, but it felt like he was running through syrup. He saw the grenade hit, saw her head turn, and then there was a burst of light. The scientist was lifted into the air, her frail body thrown across the room like a rag doll. Then she landed, thirty feet away, on a table which broke underneath her. She did not move.

Ward darted over to where Simmons had fallen, her body limp and broken. He could see a huge gash on her forehead, and her right leg was clearly broken; the bone poking out proved that. There was also a knife stuck in her left shoulder, the blade pushed in so deeply that it just barely stuck out of her back. Ward pushed the debris off of his partner's body, clearing the pieces of the broken table away.

By this point, all of the employees and other customers had fled the ruined cafe. Ward, lifting up his fallen comrade in his arms, left the building and took off running. He needed to get back to the Bus.

Before this, Fitz thought he was ready for anything. He had calmly been working away on his special containment unit when he heard the ramp to the cargo bay grind to life. He looked up from his work. _Surely they can't be back already…_ But they were. He threw open the lab door and ran to meet his friends… but no, something was wrong. The smile immediately vanished from Fitz's face

They clearly had not managed to catch Roberts, as there were the shapes of only two bodies in front of him. As he got closer, Fitz could see that Ward's face and hands were covered with blood and dirt, and in his arms was the unconscious form of Jemma Simmons. Her eyes were closed, her head bent back, and on her forehead was a gash the length of Fitz's hand that was slowly staining her light brown hair scarlet. And, now that he was only a few feet away, he could see that the blood on Ward's hands was not his own - what appeared to be the handle of a steak knife was sticking out of Jemma's left shoulder.

"What the hell?! Jemma! Ward, what happened? Is she-"

"She's alive. Grenade. Right next to her. Couldn't stop him."

Fitz watched helplessly as Ward carried his partner into the lab and laid her down on the table. He had to cover his mouth to keep from vomiting when he noticed the bone sticking out of her lower leg. And yet, even through all of this, Fitz still thought he looked beautiful, as she always did. His Jemma. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, which he thought looked peaceful enough under all the blood.

Just as he was pondering this, Fitz heard a horrified gasp. Skye, who had evidently heard all of his shouting, had just walked into the room. A look of absolute terror crossed her face as her eyes darted between Jemma's still body and Ward's face.

"How could you let this happen?!" she screamed at the latter, who was desperately looking around the lab for something that could help.

"Me?" he countered. "You think this is my fault?!"

"You were supposed to protect her!"

"I tried. I can't stop a grenade in midair!"

"She trusted you! Fitz trusted you!"

"Why are you acting like this? It's not like she's dead!"

"I know she's not dead, you idiot," Skye yelled. "She's pregnant!"

Skye couldn't believe what was happening.

There was her friend, her _best_ friend, lying on a lab table looking like a bloody pincushion, with knives and bones protruding from her body in various places, and there was Ward, acting like he hadn't even tried to stop it from occurring. She hated him for it.

"W-what?" Leo said, stuttering. "She's - what?"

"Ward," Skye ordered, "go get Coulson and May. They might know what to do."

He just stood there, gaping at her.

"Go! Unless you happen to know how to help her!"

He rushed from the room. _Finally, doing something useful_.

"Fitz," Skye said softly once he had gone. "She'll be okay. We'll fix her up in no time."

He looked up at her. "Is she really?" he asked hesitantly. "You know… pregnant?"

Skye nodded.

Fitz lifted his arm and laid his hand lightly on Jemma's abdomen, staring at her face as though he was only seeing her for the first time. They stood like that in silence, until the door opened and Ward returned, followed by agents May and Coulson.

"Oh my god."

"Coulson!" shouted Skye with relief. "May! Thank goodness."

"Ward, what the hell happened?" asked May calmly. Skye was grateful that there was at least one person on the team who could keep their cool in a crisis, which this definitely qualified as.

"Roberts, he was in our cafe, he must have seen her taking out her equipment. He threw a grenade at her."

"Fitz," said Coulson, turning to the engineer. "Do you know where Simmons has any general anaesthetic?"

He nodded.

"Good. We don't want her waking up before we can get her to a hospital, she would be in a hell of a lot of pain if she did."

Fitz looked uncomfortable. He didn't move.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We don't know how long she'll stay unconscious."

"I would, sir, just… See, the anaesthetic she has… not sure if it's safe, for… um…" He looked at Skye for help.

"Simmons is pregnant," she supplied. "He doesn't know if the anaesthesia is safe for the baby."

The room fell silent. Finally, Coulson spoke.

"In that case," he started, "May, how fast can you get us to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital?"

**Once again, thank you sooo much for taking the time to read my work, it really does mean a lot to me. The story's actually finished, and the next chapter will be the last (probably) and I should have it up by Tuesday night (it's hard to update between ski practice and band rehearsal, but my concert's tomorrow so that'll lighten the load). That being said, however, if anyone has a good idea for how to continue, I might be willing to make some modifications to the ending (maybe add another chapter, depending on how you guys react). So I have to go to bed, but I hope you all like it so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so evidently my scheme to make it possible to discern who is narrating the story was foiled, but no worries, this whole chapter is from Simmons' POV. So, here we go. Allons-y!**

Jemma opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright white of the ceiling above her. She tried to sit up, only to find that attempting to do so made her head swim. Both her shoulder and forehead were heavily bandaged, and there was a thick cast on her right leg, running from her foot to her thigh.

She heard an excited gasp from somewhere next to her bed.

"Jemma! Oh, Jemma, thank goodness." It was Fitz. The next thing she knew, he was on his feet, right next to her, taking her hand in his. "Thank goodness," he repeated.

"Well, hello to you too," Jemma replied weakly. "What happened?"

"A grenade," Fitz answered scornfully. "That Roberts maniac chucked a grenade at you, threw you halfway across the cafe you were in. Broke your leg, took a knife to the shoulder, and cut up your head pretty bad, but otherwise you're fine. One hundred percent."

Something about the way he said the last three words made Simmons uneasy. Looking around, she realised that she was in a small hospital room, with pale blue walls and no windows. On her bed there was only a thin cotton blanket and a small stuffed monkey that someone had tucked under her right arm.

Picking up the toy, she recognised it as belonging to Fitz; it was the one that he had slept with every night at the Academy, that his grandmother had given him when he was six.

"Fitz, what's Cuddles doing here?" Why any six-year-old boy would name a stuffed monkey Cuddles was beyond her.

"Oh, um…" He looked embarrassed. "He's for the little guy. I figure he's gotta love monkeys, right?" He tried to smile, but his eyes were still full of anxiety.

"'Little guy'?" said Jemma nervously.

"Skye told me everything," Leo replied. "Jem, why didn't you tell me? You wouldn't have had to go on that mission, nothing would have happened. What if the baby had been hurt? Jem, you know I'd never forgive myself if you or the baby had… I never should have let you go." His voice cracked slightly, and Jemma saw a tear slide down his soft cheek.

"I just… I didn't…" What was she going to say? That she hadn't wanted to throw off the mission? That she cared more about her job than her family? No, that wasn't true. Sure, she cared about her team, but the thing that had really kept her from sharing her secret was fear. Fear that Fitz would reject her, fear that this would upset the man she loved. Fear, most of all, that he would leave her and she would have to raise the child on her own, that her son or daughter would never know their father. "I didn't want to tell you in case this wasn't something that you wanted," she said finally.

"Not something I wanted?" Fitz cried. "Are you kidding? This is great! I'm gonna be a dad! We're gonna have a little monkey of our own running around here soon, eh?" His face suddenly fell. "Unless, you know, you don't want-"

"Of course I do!" Jemma replied instantly. Fitz grinned.

"Oh, Jemma, you're awake. Thank God. I was starting to worry." Skye had suddenly materialised in the doorway. "Oh- and I interrupting something?"

"No," said Fitz and Simmons at the same time.

"I'll, just, uh, go find Coulson, you know, tell him you woke up," Fitz continued awkwardly. Once he had left the room, Skye walked over to where he had been standing and knelt beside Jemma's bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she said simply.

"I know, I was being an idiot. You were right, I should have said something, I was just scared. Which I know is no excuse."

"Well? What did he say?"

Jemma smiled. "He said that this was great. He's so excited to be a dad."

"Well, it's a good thing he feels that way," replied Skye, grinning. "Otherwise I might have just had to show him a few new moves the S.O. taught me during my training sessions." Her smile morphed into one of sincerity. "I'm really happy for you both. You're gonna make a best mom."

"Oh my God," Simmons said, once again trying and failing to sit up. "I'm going to be a mum."

Skye laughed. "That's usually what happens when you have a baby."

"I know, it just feels so weird saying it."

"Tell me about it. Growing up in an orphanage one never really thinks that they're ever going to be an aunt. Or have a family." Simmons smiled in response.

"This is going to change everything, isn't it?"

"Yeah," answered Skye. "But we can handle it. I'll tell you though, with a super-science mom and dad, kick-ass spy grandparents, and the coolest aunt in the world, this baby is gonna have one hell of a childhood. Oh yeah, and a robotic uncle," she added. "You are gonna stay on the Bus, right?"

Simmons thought for a moment. "I suppose I'll have to take some maternity leave when the baby comes, but I don't plan on leaving you lot just yet. Just promise me one thing, though."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I'm done with field work."

Skye laughed.

**Yay! Happy ending! :) I hope you all liked the story, even with it's numerous imperfections. If you did like it, I'm going to be putting up (probably tonight) a Doctor Who fanfic that I coauthored with my sister called Red Rose (and she's a super awesome writer, just sayin). So if you like DW, you should totally check it out ;) But alas, my work here is done. I wish you all well. Until next time, my friends. Geronimo!**


End file.
